


roll the dice

by lecornergirl



Series: literally just sex wow [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Just Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, useless sex dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: “You know,” she says, “I didn’t get far enough to see if it’s on the list, but I’ve kind of always wanted to be fucked against a wall.” She keeps her tone light and conversational to mask the fact that by ‘kind of always wanted’ she actually means ‘I had a dream about it once when I was seventeen and I haven’t stopped thinking about it since’.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: literally just sex wow [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/445660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> *briefly takes a break from being gilmore girls trash to be bellarke trash again*

The dice had seemed like a good idea, conceptually, when Clarke had walked past the little knick-knack store earlier that day. She’s been sleeping with Bellamy for months now, and while it’s still good, because two perfectionists sleeping with each other will inevitably make it good for each other, it is getting a little repetitive. And sometimes that’s fine—sometimes a quick fuck is all they have time for, sometimes all they’re looking for is human contact and a couple of orgasms—but sometimes, she thinks, it would be fun to do something out of the ordinary. So she bought the sex dice.

But now she’s sitting on his bed, naked, while Bellamy paces around the room equally naked trying to wrestle the plastic packaging open, and it’s not quite as sexy as she was envisioning. 

“Do you, uh, need help?” Clarke asks, just as he finally wrenches the packaging apart and pries the dice out.

“Got it,” he says, and she laughs at how self-satisfied he sounds, like it didn’t take him five whole minutes just to open the package. 

He tosses the dice on the bed between them and looks at the booklet they came with. 

“It’s really not that complicated,” Clarke says, picking up the dice. “Look, this one is body part and this one is action. You just roll them and do what it says.” She rolls the dice, peering at them to see where they land. “Uh… pinch elbows.” 

Bellamy snorts. “Off to a promising start, clearly.”

“Shut up and let me pinch your elbows.” Clarke completes the action but she can’t deny that it feels a little silly, and not very erotic at all.

“My turn,” Bellamy says and rolls the dice. “Okay, tickle pussy, that seems more on topic.”

“Tickle, though?” Clarke asks. “That doesn’t sound super efficient.”

“Shut up and let me tickle your pussy,” Bellamy mimics, and winces. “Yeah, okay, now that I say it like that it doesn’t sound great, does it?” But he tries anyway, valiantly and to no effect. Clarke can’t really describe the sensation in terms of comparing it to, well, anything else, but it’s definitely not doing it for her.

“One more shot?” she asks when they give up on the tickling, both laughing. 

“Why not,” he says. “I believe it’s your turn?”

The dice come up ‘kiss thigh’, and Clarke puts her head in her hands. “This isn’t how this was supposed to go,” she groans.

“What exactly were you trying to achieve, anyway?” Bellamy asks, and starts to draw idle patterns on Clarke’s leg, the closest part of her he can reach.

“I just thought it would be fun to do something different for a change.”

“What, am I not satisfying you?” he asks, tone mild and barely concealing his amusement.

“You know you are,” Clarke grumbles. “But trying new things is good too, sometimes.”

“Okay, I have an idea,” Bellamy says, and gets up off the bed. Clarke wonders whether she’s supposed to follow him, but he soon comes back with his phone. She’s sitting cross-legged on the bed and he sits behind her, tucking his legs in around hers and wrapping his arms around her waist, phone displayed in one hand. He’s showing her a website, some listicle of _19 Amazing Sex Positions Everyone Should Try!_

“Yeah, this is a much better idea,” Clarke says, wondering why she didn’t just think of it instead of spending $7.99 plus tax on the useless dice. 

They scroll through the article together—or rather, Clarke scrolls though the article and Bellamy starts playing with her breasts. He pushes her hair aside and presses open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her neck, and Clarke is rapidly finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

Bellamy reaches down between her legs, other hand still on one of her breasts. Clarke gives up on trying to read the article and lets the phone fall onto the bed, leans her head back to rest on Bellamy’s shoulder. He turns to nibble at her ear, the one he knows is ticklish, all while his hands keep tugging at her nipple and stroking at her clit. She comes with a sigh, barely more than a catch of her breath, and Bellamy chuckles.

“Just figured I’d put one in the bank in case the experimenting doesn’t work out all that well,” he says, and Clarke reaches around to kiss him. The angle is a little awkward, but she doesn’t really mind.

“So, find anything you want to try?” he asks.

“I got a little distracted,” she huffs.

“I didn’t hear you complain,” he points out, and she’d tell him off for how smug he sounds if he wasn’t so right. 

“You know,” she says, “I didn’t get far enough to see if it’s on the list, but I’ve kind of always wanted to be fucked against a wall.” She keeps her tone light and conversational to mask the fact that by ‘kind of always wanted’ she actually means ‘I had a dream about it once when I was seventeen and I haven’t stopped thinking about it since’. Bellamy is still sitting behind her, and it feels like he’s pretty into the idea, too. 

“I think we could do that,” is what he says. 

Clarke is ready to get up and go, but Bellamy is enough of a dad friend to spend a couple of minutes looking up tips and general safety information. Clarke tries to distract him, pay him back for earlier, but he grabs her wrist, gives her a pointed look, and says “I can’t go three in a row like you can, give it a rest.”

Once Bellamy is satisfied that they won’t hit their heads on anything sharp if they fall, he gets up and grabs Clarke’s hand to pull her up off the bed. “So, how do we do this?” 

“I think in a real situation, there would probably be some urgency,” Clarke says. “Like in an elevator or a public place or something.”

“Did you want to, uh, role-play that?” Bellamy asks, looking a little nervous. “I’ve never really done that before, but we could try.”

“No, I think that would be weird,” Clarke decides. “Here, just—” She moves to stand by the wall and leans on it, looking at him. “Is this wall safe enough, inspector?”

“I think it’ll do just fine,” he says, walking over to her. 

Bellamy leans down to kiss her, and this part is familiar. He crowds into her space, pushing her into the wall, the entire length of his body against hers. He has both hands in her hair, cradling her head. Clarke lifts one of her legs and wraps it around his waist, rubbing herself against something in the region of his hipbone.

“Okay, I can see how the natural progression of events would work,” Bellamy says.

“So many words,” Clarke mumbles. “I thought we were going to—” she cuts herself off with a moan as Bellamy pushes into her, one hand on her waist and the other braced on the wall for balance. He thrusts into her slowly, and the angle gives her more than she could have imagined. Her seventeen-year-old dreams really knew what they were on about.

Bellamy keeps up a steady rhythm, alternating between kissing her and sucking at the pulse point on her neck. All Clarke can do is cling to him and try to stay balanced on a leg that quickly feels like it’s turning to jelly, right along with the rest of her body.

“Do you trust me?” Bellamy whispers suddenly, lips so close to her ear it sends a shiver down her spine. 

Clarke nods, and she feels Bellamy’s hand on her leg, the one that’s about to give out. “Are you sure?” she asks, realising what he’s about to do.

“Trust me,” he says and picks her up, supporting her weight with just his arms and the wall. 

If she thought the angle was good before, she’s out of this world now, floating in a whole different dimension of existence. She’s always known, objectively, that Bellamy is jacked, but it’s one thing to know it and a whole other thing to feel the tension in his arms and know that they’re the only thing keeping her in the air. His dick is finding places inside her she didn’t even know existed, and this might be the closest she’s ever come to an out-of-body experience. 

Clarke can usually tell when her orgasm is building up, but this time there’s so much going on that it takes her by surprise and she comes with a soft “oh”, head falling back against the wall. Bellamy sets her down on her feet and, knowing him, probably tries to check on her head, but instead he grabs the wall for support with a groan, pushed over the edge by the change in position from lowering Clarke. It’s almost comical, really, but she’s too preoccupied to laugh.

Bellamy drops his head onto her shoulder and they just stand there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Bellamy lifts his head and stumbles the few steps over to the bed, pulling Clarke with him. They pull back the blankets and collapse into a pile of tangled limbs, and Clarke starts laughing. “Well, that was definitely a better idea than the dice.”

“No doubt about it,” Bellamy says.

“Hey,” Clarke says, “now that we’ve done that, is there anything you want to try?”

“Ask me again tomorrow,” Bellamy groans. “Give a guy a minute to recover.”

“We could just roll the dice again,” she says, “you know, if you can’t come up with anything.”

Bellamy props himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. “Don’t you dare,” he says. “My elbows don’t need any more pinching.” 

Clarke immediately reaches up to pinch his elbow, and he swats her hands away.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I’m sure I’ll come up with something. You’re just going to have to wait for it.”

“Do you promise?”

“Count on it,” he says. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
